Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?
by royal destiny
Summary: Melanie just transferred to a new school. Will she be able to finally have friends? will she be able to find love within her school? Read to find out. Strawberry Panic and Sailor Moon crossover. Edited and Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Melanie was not happy about attending an all-girls school, especially in the middle of the school year. She understood why it had to be this way, even if it still hurt. She sighed as the black limo came to a stop outside of a gate. The driver of the limo helped her with her two large suitcases before driving away. She looked at the building in front of her and was shocked at how big it was. She could not believe that this was where she would be living.

"You must be the transfer student. Welcome to Astraea Hill." A tall girl with chin length blue hair said as she walked toward Melanie. "I'm Miyuki Rokujou, student council president of St. Miatre."

"Hello, I'm Melanie Akemi."

"It is nice to meet you. At least you will be easy to spot in St. Miatre since you are the only girl I know of with beautiful blonde hair."

"Really?" The blonde was not sure that she wanted to be noticed.

Miyuki shook Melanie's hand before saying, "What grade are you in?"

"Um," Melanie looked down at the ground, "fifth grade."

Of course the Student Council President knew what grade the new student was in, but she just wanted to try to get to know the other girl. "Ok, I'll show you to your room," Miyuki said as she reached for the handle to one of the suitcases.

Melanie followed Miyuki through the Strawberry Dormitory. She had been informed that she would have a roommate since it was required for new or transfer students. Melanie was looking forward to meeting her roommate, but she did not know how that was going to work since she already felt intimidated. After they managed to make it up the stairs and down two hallways, they came to a room.

"This is your room," Miyuki said as she looked at Melanie. "Your roommate should be in there."

"Thanks," Melanie nicely said.

"No problem. If you need anything else ask me."

"I will."

Miyuki didn't know why this girl was so shy, but she was going to hope that Melanie came out of her shell. "Good. I would love to stay, but I have a meeting to attend too."

"I'll see you later then."

Melanie watched Miyuki walk away. After a few moments, Melanie opened the door and walked in. When she walked inside the room, she saw someone sitting on the bed that was on the right side of the room reading a book.

"Are you my roommate? I'm Melanie." As soon as Melanie said that she looked at the floor.

"I'm Makoto. That's your side of the room," the tall auburn-haired girl said as she pointed to the bed across from her.

Melanie nodded and immediately started to unpack. She did not know if this girl was happy that she was now living in the same room or not. It bothered the blonde because she did not want to be hated. Instead of talking to her, Melanie just let her be.

After about ten minutes, Makoto looked up and said, "I'm sorry, did you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Melanie would have loved the help, but she was too scared to let this girl get close to her.

Makoto was not going to take that for an answer, "Let me help."

"But I don-"

"Come on, please?" Makoto begged.

Melanie sighed, "I guess you can."

"Yay!" Makoto exclaimed. "So Melanie where are you from?"

When Melanie heard that question, she was glad that she was hanging up clothes and that she couldn't see her roommate, "Around."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Makoto could not blame her for not talking about things. It had taken her a while before she opened up to anyone. She opened Melanie's other suitcase and saw more clothes, "You really are rich."

"I guess," Melanie knew that was not the case with her family, but she did not think that her roommate needed to know that.

"My friends and I are meeting after dinner to hang out. You should come." Makoto did not need to be a genius to figure out that Melanie was shy. She wondered was what made her new roommate that way.

"I'll think about it," Melanie said as she closed the closet and started putting the things that were in her other suitcase away.

"All right."

After about an hour, Makoto was sitting on her bed staring at Melanie. She watched Melanie fix her bed. "Melanie, it's getting to be dinner time."

"Really?"

Makoto smiled, "Is someone hungry?"

Melanie blushed and looked at the floor, "Yeah, I am."

"Let's go then."

They both walked down to the cafeteria with Makoto leading the way. Makoto showed Melanie the rooms which they past as they walked into the cafeteria and towards a group of girls.

"Hey Makoto!" A blonde haired girl with two long pigtails said.

"Hey Usagi, this is Melanie. Melanie that's Usagi and Rei," Makoto said as she pointed towards the blonde and raven haired girls.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Melanie quietly said.

"So you got a shy roommate," Rei stated. "I guess that's better than having Minako."

Melanie looked at Rei and asked, "Who is Minako?"

"How is the best was to explain this?" Rei thought for a few seconds before saying, "Minako kind of looks like Usagi, but Minako has a bright red bow that is always in her hair. Trust me you won't be able to miss her. She is kind of loud."

"Oh, ok." Melanie could not help but feel out of place as Makoto, Rei, and Usagi talked.

When the four of them reached the dining hall, Melanie could not believe that there were so many people. She did not know exactly where to go, so she just followed Makoto.

"Why are there so many different uniforms?" Melanie was confused because she thought that this had only been one school.

"Because there are three schools that call this dorm home," Usagi happily said.

"Our uniforms are black, which is St. Miatre," Makoto stated. "The pink checkered uniforms are St. Le Rim Academy and then the white uniforms are for St. Spica Academy."

"Oh," Melanie now understood why Usagi had on a different uniform. "I guess that would make sense."

Melanie sat down at the table next to Makoto. She watched her talk to different people. After dinner, Melanie followed Makoto outside. When they got outside, Melanie saw a whole group of people in all different uniforms.

"Hey guys!" Makoto exclaimed. "I bought my new roommate with me."

"Her name's Melanie and she's a shy one," Rei said.

When Melanie saw Rei, it was then that she noticed that Rei had on the white uniform. "So you attend St. Spica Academy?"

"Yep, I do," Rei proudly said.

"Have you gotten to know anyone?" Usagi asked. "Because if not I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Ok, that would be fine." Melanie had no idea why she agreed, but she was a little happy that she did.

"I go to Le Rim along with Ami," Usagi waved a girl with shot blue hair over.

"I'm Ami." Melanie nodded. "So do you like hanging out with Mako?"

"Who's Mako?" Just before Ami replied, Melanie asked, "Is that Makoto?"

"Yep, that is."

"Oh," Melanie said.

"My cousin and I go to the same school."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Michiru Kaioh."

"As in the Michiru Kaioh?"

"Yep, the one and only," Ami proudly stated, "but how do you know her?"

"Because I've seen her paintings."

"Ok, hold on." Melanie watched Ami run off. When Ami came back, Melanie saw Michiru Kaioh was with her. "Michiru, this is Melanie. She actually knows your paintings."

"So you've seen my paintings?" Michiru asked.

If Melanie wasn't nervous before, she was definitely nervous now. She looked at the ground before saying, "Yes, I have."

Michiru smiled when she noticed how shy the blonde was being. It made her happy to be able to have a fan that did not try to impress her. "I'm glad. I usually do them during summer break."

"So you're going to be doing another one?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"Oh," Melanie hoped that she would be creating another painting. "Do you like Le Rim Academy?"

"Yeah, I do. It's mostly carefree. We have hard classes, but basically we can be in any club we want or just make up a club."

"That sounds like fun."

Soon, they started chatting and waved goodbye to her new friends as they one by one went off to bed.

"See you not that shy of a person," Michiru said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have a very shy roommate. You'll have to wait to meet Hotaru."

"Why?"

"Because she's still shy," Michiru loved her roommate, but sometimes she worried about her too. "It's not that bad, but she didn't want to come out tonight."

"I thought about staying in my room, but I came out here."

"Well, I'm glad."

Melanie spent the most of the night talking to Michiru. She was glad that there was someone else to talk to other then Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Melanie had not noticed how fast the time had gone until Makoto had mentioned that they should head back to their room. It was then that Melanie saw that it was ten o'clock. It was the first time that the blonde-haired girl had fun.

On the walk back to their room, Makoto could not help but look at her roommate. It was the first time she had seen her smile and she wondered why Melanie did not do that more often. "So who did you meet?" Makoto asked.

"Um, well, I met tons of people, but I can't remember all their names," Melanie felt a little embarrassed.

"That happens, but it seems like you had fun."

"I did," Melanie admitted.

The two girls continued walking down the hall in silence. It was a comfortable one because Melanie was too absorbed with the halls of the dormitory to actually talk to anyone.

"Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

Melanie stopped and asked, "Who's the tall blonde in the Spica uniform?"

Makoto looked ahead and saw who her roommate was asking about, "That's Haruka Tenoh."

"Oh," Melanie said.

"She competes against Amane."

Melanie was confused by that statement. She thought that this was not that kind of school. "What do you mean?"

"All of the girls in these schools either have a crush on Amane or Haruka."

Melanie could not help but be more confused, "Who's Amane?"

"Both Amane and Haruka compete in horse races."

"Oh, but why does everyone have a crush on them? Shouldn't just Spica students have the crush?"

"No," Makoto laughed, "Everyone has a crush on either of them."

Melanie started walking again. "So do you have a crush on them?"

Makoto blushed, "Yeah, I have a crush on Haruka."

"Have you ever thought of telling Haruka how you feel?"

Makoto couldn't believe that Melanie was so straight forward. A moment ago, Melanie was so shy. "Why would I do that?"

"Well then maybe you two could go out unless you're afraid." Melanie was having fun teasing her roommate.

"I'm not scared." Makoto stated. "I'm not."

Melanie smiled, "If you say so."

"What are you scared of?" A voice behind them said.

The two girls stopped in their tracks. Melanie and Makoto looked at each other before turning around to see Haruka Tenoh.

"Um, it's nothing," Melanie said as she looked at the floor.

Makoto could not believe how nervous Melanie was being again. "We were just talking about crushes," she was desperately trying not to blush.

It was then that Melanie looked up to see how calm Makoto was around her crush, "I was teasing her."

"Oh really?" Haruka asked as she stepped closer to Melanie. "So how come I haven't seen you before? Because I know that I would have remembered a face as cute as yours."

Melanie blushed. "I'm new."

"Leave them alone Haruka," a tall girl with chin length blue hair in a St. Spica uniform said.

Melanie was confused by that statement. She did not think that Haruka was doing anything bad other than making her extremely nervous.

"Why should I?" Haruka growled.

"Because."

"Fine, but I'll see you cuties later," Haruka said before she turned around and walked away.

Melanie watched Haruka walk away. She felt bad about the situation, but there was not much she could do about that right now.

"Hey Amane," Makoto said.

"Hi Mako," Amane smiled, "who's your friend?"

"Melanie, my roommate."

Melanie turned around when she heard her name, "Hi."

"I'm Amane Ōtori."

"Also known as one of Spica's princes," Makoto added.

Once again Melanie was confused, "Really? Who's the other prince?"

Amane laughed, "The other prince would be Haruka."

"Oh," Melanie was a little embarrassed. She should have known that from the talk she just had with Makoto.

"Don't worry about it," Amane said smiling. "It was nice to meet someone who didn't know my title."

Melanie nodded as she watched Amane and Makoto talk. She felt a little out of place because it looked like Makoto and Amane were good friends. "Um, Makoto?"

"Yeah, Melanie?"

"I don't want to interrupt," Melanie looked at the floor for a brief moment," but which way is our room?"

Makoto smiled, "Down the hall, around the corner, sixth door on the right."

"Thanks. Good night Amane, Makoto." Melanie said as she walked away.

It took ten minutes before Melanie was able to find their room. It would have been easier if all the doors looked different. As soon as she walked into the room, she shut the door and laid on her bed.

"I can't believe how much fun I had today." Melanie thought. "This is so much fun. I can't wait to meet some more girls from my school."

Melanie laid on her bed thinking when she heard a knock at the door. She got up off of the bed and walked to the door. Melanie opened the door to see Nagisa Aoi and Tamao Suzumi.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Melanie asked.

"We were wondering if you and Makoto want to come to our room tonight," Nagisa, who had red hair, said.

The other girl, Tamao, had long bluish-purple hair that always in a bun, "Do you think you guys can come?"

"I'm sure we can." Melanie really wanted to go, but she was scared to go by herself. So she hoped that Makoto would want to go with her.

"Great. Then we'll see you guys in an hour." Nagisa said.

Melanie watched the girls leave before she shut the door. For her, this day had been both exciting and scary, but she was glad that she had given everything her best effort. As she walked back to her bed, she heard Makoto walk into their room.

"I thought that you were going to bed?" Makoto asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well, I planned to," Melanie sat on her bed, "but Nagisa and Tamao wanted us to meet them in their room."

"Oh, ok, when are we suppose to meet them?"

"Eleven."

"Well, then were going to have to find something to do for a half hour."

"I guess." Melanie wondered what exactly it was that was going to happen at the get-together.

"So?" Makoto asked. "Have you found someone that you like?"

"Um," Melanie could not believe that Makoto had just asked that question.

All of the sudden, Makoto was sitting on Melanie's bed. Since she had not received an answer, she assumed that meant that Melanie did have crush. "Who is it?" Makoto paused. "Is it Rei? Amane? Haruka? Me?"

Melanie blushed, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" Makoto whined.

"Because I don't want to," Melanie was not going to give into Makoto since there was no way she could have a crush so fast.

"Please?" Makoto watched her roommate shake her head. "Is it me?"

"No," Melanie quickly answered. "It's way too early for me to have a crush. It's my first day here."

"Fine, but you'll tell me eventually," Makoto stated. "You have to wear your pajamas."

"What?" Melanie asked as she gave Makoto a confused look.

"To Nagisa and Tamao's room. Everyone always wears their pajamas."

"Oh, ok."

Melanie changed into her pajamas before they left. Melanie still wondered about what was going to happen, but decided that it could not be as embarrassing then having Makoto ask her who she likes.

As soon as they reached the room, Makoto quietly knocked on the door. When the door opened, Melanie saw several people that she did not know as her and Makoto walked into the room.

"Hi guys!" Nagisa happily whispered.

"Hi," Makoto said as Melanie waved.

"Hi I'm Yaya Nanto," a girl with long black hair said. "That's Hikari Konohana, my roommate." Yaya pointed to the girl next to her with the strawberry-blonde hair.

"I'm Melanie," she figured she had to give this as much of an effort as earlier, especially since she believed that Nagisa and Tamao would not do anything to upset her. "So which school do you go to?"

"Hikari, Tsubomi, and I go to Spica," Yaya proudly stated.

A girl with long pink hair said, "I'm Tsubomi Okuwaka. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Melanie said.

"Usually Chiyo's here, but she couldn't make it tonight," Tamao said as she poured everyone tea, which meant that the party had started.

Before Melanie knew it, the party was over. She had so much fun getting to know everyone there, even though she was still a little scared. She had been glad that Makoto had wanted to stay a little longer, which meant that they had been the last ones to leave.

Once the two girls rounded the first corner, Makoto whispered, "So did you have fun?"

"Yep, I did."

"That's great. I think I figured out who you like," Makoto smiled. She loved teasing Melanie about having a crush. "

Melanie stopped, "Who do you think it is?"

"I think that it's Haruka," Makoto proudly stated.

"Then you can go ahead and think that because I'm not telling you," Melanie said before she stuck her tongue out.

"Sure, be immature," Makoto said pretending to be hurt.

"I will," Melanie said as she starting walking again. "Makoto?"

"Mako. Just call me Mako."

"Mako?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Makoto linked arms with Melanie and said, "I'm not mad at you."

"Good, because I thought you were."

Within a couple minutes, they were back to their room. As soon as Melanie laid down on her bed, the fun they had today finally took its toll. She fell asleep almost immediately, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm really glad that you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Makoto rolled over to see that her clock to see that it was 3:19 in the morning. She wondered why she was awake at this hour. It did not take Makoto long to realize that it was probably Melanie that woke up her. The taller girl climbed out of her bed and walked over to her roommate. She wondered what could be bothering the other girl.

"Melanie?"

When Melanie heard her name she rolled over to see her roommate standing there, "Mako?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Melanie sniffled.

"It's not nothing," Makoto stated, "because if you're crying."

Melanie sighed, "I'm upset."

"I got that much," Makoto joked. She felt bad when Melanie did not smile.

Melanie just laid there and stared at her roommate. She was not sure if she could actually tell her what was upsetting her.

After a few moments of silence, Makoto lifted the covers to Melanie's bed, "Maybe if you tell me I can help."

Melanie moved over so that Makoto could climb in her bed, "I don't think that you can."

"Why not," Makoto asked as she lay down in her roommate's bed. "Just tell me and I will try by hardest to help."

Melanie laid her head on Makoto's shoulder, "My par…parents dropped me off here."

"Why does that upset you? Because everyone's family did that."

"Yeah, but mine," Melanie hugged Makoto, "abandoned me."

That statement had not been what Makoto expected to hear. She could not understand how a family would abandon their own daughter. "How could they do that?"

"I don't know," Melanie cried.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Melanie and let her cry. She could not believe that Melanie's parents would do something like that. "Melanie, why did your parents abandon you?" Makoto waited for an answer, but never got her answer because Melanie had fallen asleep.

When the alarm clock went off that morning, Melanie woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist. For a moment, she was terrified that someone had gotten into the room, but then she remembered that Makoto was in her bed. Melanie carefully rolled over to see Makoto open her eyes.

"Mako, why are you still in my bed?" Melanie asked as she tried her hardest not to blush at how close they were.

"Sorry," Makoto looked into Melanie's bright blue eyes, "I must have fallen asleep."

"That's all right."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for class," Makoto said as she got out of Melanie's bed. She grabbed her uniform before heading to the bathroom.

Melanie sighed as she climbed out of bed. She quickly got dressed in her uniform and left to go to breakfast without her roommate. She just hoped she remembered where the dining hall was. As soon as Melanie reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Michiru, "Hi Michiru."

"Hi Melanie," Michiru hugged Melanie. "Are you looking forward to your first day?"

Melanie shrugged, "I think so."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Melanie thought that she had done a good job of hiding what was bothering her.

"Well, your face seems to say otherwise." Michiru was worried that something bad might have happened between Melanie and Makoto. If that was the case, Michiru knew that she would have to try and fix the problem. "You can tell me anything and if it helps I promise not to tell anyone."

Melanie figured that she could trust Michiru. "Makoto was in my bed."

Michiru was speechless. She was honestly not expecting that to happen so fast. "Why was she in your bed?"

"It's not what you're thinking. I woke up this morning and Makoto was asleep in my bed."

"Then why was Makoto in your bed?"

"I was crying," Melanie quickly stated.

It was then that Michiru felt bad. Here she thought that something was happening when it reality Makoto was just trying to comfort her. "What wrong?"

Melanie was not sure if she wanted everyone to know, but she had to trust that Michiru would keep her promise. After a few moments, she said, "My parents abandoned me."

"What are you talking about?"

"That is why I was so upset and why Mako was in my bed with me. I guess we fell asleep." Melanie really wanted to tell someone the reason why her parents abandoned her, but did not know if she could trust anyone. She decided that she could trust Michiru with what had really happened. "Michiru, if I tell you something will you promise to not tell anyone."

That last sentence scared Michiru. She did not know what could have happened that she would have to keep it a secret. "Of course I promise. I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone."

"My family seems to be rich, but in reality, they aren't," Melanie paused. She was afraid to tell Michiru. "My parents didn't want me and they were not afraid to show that either. Usually my parents would leave me at any home with the people to take of me."

Michiru could not believe that parents would be capable of such a thing. "How could they do that?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't know."

Michiru quickly have the other girl a hug, "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

"I want to though," Melanie was glad to have told someone her secret. After a few moments, she said, "When I came home from school, all of my things were packed and my parents weren't there. There was just a note that said they were leaving and that they didn't want me to be their daughter anymore. All I wanted was for them to accept me and love me like parents should." Melanie started to cry again, "Should I tell Mako?"

Michiru nodded, "Personally I think that you should because Makoto has a right to know, but it is up to you."

"Should tell Makoto what?"

Melanie turned around to see that it was Haruka that had asked. She was paralyzed with fear at how much the tall blonde from Spica had heard.

"Hey Ruka!" Michiru happily said.

"So what are we talking about?" Haruka asked.

Melanie let out the breath that she did not know she was holding, "Nothing."

With that Melanie ran off toward the dining hall. The whole way there she kept thinking that it would have been better if she had kept her mouth shut, but at the same time she felt better since she had told someone. When she reached the dining hall, she sat in the same seat as yesterday. Melanie was too upset to even realize who was there.

"Hey."

Melanie looked to her right to see Nagisa, "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"A lot," Melanie said as she looked at the plate in front of her. "Why isn't Mako sitting with us?"

"She wanted to sit by Tamao today. What's going on?"

Melanie wanted to tell Nagisa what happened last night. "But on second thought, maybe not," she thought. She shook her head and the girls continued their breakfast.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to xsojix for helping me with this chapter. Thanks to Silent Fate for reviewing. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

When Makoto got out of the shower, she was not surprised to hear the door to their room close. She had a feeling that Melanie was not going to wait for her today. Makoto got dressed why she waited to hear if her roommate came back. After a few moments, she left the bathroom.

"I really wish she would tell me what is going on," Makoto whispered as she grabbed her book bag and left the room.

Makoto knew that she had to talk to someone about this and she already knew who she was going to go to. It only took a few minutes before she reached Tamao and Nagisa's room. She knocked on the door, but did not have to wait long for it to open.

"Hi Nagisa! Is Tamao here?"

"Yeah," Nagisa said, "Come on in. We were just getting ready to go."

"Actually," Makoto paused, "could I borrow Tamao?"

Tamao walked over to the door, "Sure you can. Is everything ok?"

Makoto shrugged, "I was hoping that I could talk to you about that."

"I'm going to go with Makoto this morning," Tamao said as she looked at Nagisa. "But I promise to have lunch with you."

Nagisa laughed, "Don't worry about that."

Tamao quickly hugged Nagisa, "Bye!"

"Bye," Nagisa said as she watched them leave. She grabbed her book bag and as soon as the two girls were around the corner, she followed them. She had to know what happened to have Makoto so upset.

As soon as the two girls got to the staircase, Tamao asked, "What happened?"

Makoto had been lost in her thoughts when she heard Tamao say something, "Huh?"

"Something happened either this morning or last night. Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me?"

Makoto nodded, "If I tell you, you can't anyone."

Tamao nodded, "I won't tell."

"That includes Nagisa."

"I won't tell her either," Tamao stated. "What happened?"

"Last night, I woke up to find that Melanie was crying. I got out of bed and went to her."

Tamao did not know Melanie that well, but she knew that something had to be bothering her too. She just hoped that Makoto could fix whatever it is. "Is everything ok? Is she ok?"

Makoto shrugged, "I think so."

"Then why was she crying?"

"I don't know. I climbed into her bed and held her as she cried." Makoto looked at the ground as they walked. "When I asked what was wrong, she had fallen asleep. I must have fallen asleep too because the next thing I knew the alarm clock woke us up."

Tamao smiled, "Why didn't you ask her this morning?"

Makoto looked at Tamao, "Because she freaked out this morning. Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's funny," Tamao could not help but see that Makoto had feelings for her roommate, even if she did not realize them yet.

"I think that she might be mad at me because she left without me this morning."

"Maybe she is just embarrassed." Tamao had a feeling that it might have been more embarrassment then anger.

"Hopefully that is all it is."

From behind….

Nagisa could not believe what she had heard. If she did not know better, she would have thought that Makoto really liked Melanie. To her, Tamao's theory made sense. As much as she wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation, she could not risk being caught. So she took a short cut to the dining hall. Nagisa was glad when she reached the dining hall first. She quickly sat down in her normal seat as she saw Tamao and Makoto heading her way.

"Hey Nagisa."

Nagisa turned around to see her roommate and Makoto standing there. "Hi guys."

Tamao sat down, "How was your walk over here? Did you see Melanie?"

Nagisa shook her head, "Nope, she might be here already."

"Nagisa," Makoto was afraid to face Melanie, "could you go sit by Melanie today? Please?"

"Sure," Nagisa stated. She wanted to see if she could get some more of what they were talking about earlier. "I'll see you guys later then."

Nagisa grabbed her stuff and walked over to the table that Melanie was at. "Hi Melanie," she said as she sat down.

Melanie looked to her right to see Nagisa, "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"A lot," Melanie said as she looked at the plate in front of her. "Why isn't Mako sitting with us?"

"She said she wanted to sit by Tamao today. What's going on?" Nagisa asked, pretending that she did not know what happened.

Melanie wanted to tell Nagisa what happened last night. "But on second thought, maybe not," she thought. She shook her head and the girls continued their breakfast.

"Melanie?" Nagisa asked as they were leaving the cafeteria.

"What?"

"I know what happened last night," Nagisa could not keep quiet anymore, especially with Melanie acting upset.

"What!" Melanie was stunned.

Nagisa pulled Melanie into the hallway. "Makoto said that you were upset and she was comforting you. The next thing she knew was the alarm clock waking her up in your bed."

"How could she tell you guys?" Melanie was surprised that her roommate had done that. She could not believe that Makoto was the kind of person to tell everyone what was just suppose to be between them.

Nagisa looked at Melanie, "Makoto is scared that you're mad at her. That's why she asked me to sit in her seat today."

"But I'm not," Melanie quickly answered.

"You're going to have to tell her that."

That left Melanie speechless. She never would have thought that Makoto would think that. Melanie quietly followed Nagisa to their school. There was so much running through Melanie's head that she spent most of her first day in a haze. Even though she should have been happy that she was able to meet people who would become her friends, she wondered why Makoto was ignoring her.

Now that it was the end of the school day, Melanie knew that she had to find her roommate and talk to her. She knew that she had to attempt to fix things, even if she was not sure she knew how to do that.

"Melanie, wait up!"

Melanie turned around when she heard her name called. She looked at the entrance of St. Miatre Academy to see Miyuki walking toward her. She took a deep breath before saying, "Hi Miyuki."

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine," Melanie said. "I didn't know that this was going to be so hard."

"Yeah, well, no one said it was going to be easy." Miyuki laughed. "Oh ya, I wanted to ask if you knew what was wrong with Makoto? She seems different today."

"No, I don't." It was a lie, but she did not think that she could tell Miyuki that it had been her fault.

"Ok, well, I have to go." Miyuki said. "I'm glad that you had a great first day."

"Thanks."

Melanie watched Miyuki walk back inside the school. She wondered if Miyuki was really curious about her first day or if Makoto had told her what had happened too. Melanie quickly shook that thought out of her head. As much as she wanted to see Makoto, she knew that she needed some time to think about what she was going to tell her roommate. Melanie decided to go back to the dorms. The walk to her room seemed to take forever. It was probably because she was scared that she would run into Makoto before she had time to think.

When Melanie reached her room, she opened the door to see Makoto sitting at her desk studying. All of the sudden, Melanie was really nervous. This was the last place that she expected Makoto to be.

"Mako," Melanie asked as she closed their bedroom door.

"Yeah," Makoto replied while looking at her history book.

"Are you mad at me?" Melanie blurted out. She had not meant it to come out that way.

"What," Makoto exclaimed. She looked at Melanie and said, "I'm not mad at you."

Melanie walked over and sat on her bed. "Then why did you ignore me all day? Every time I saw you, you would turn around and go the other way."

"That wasn't because I was mad at you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's because… It's because…I was afraid that you were mad at me. I was scared that you were going to not want to share a room with me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

Makoto walked over and sat down next to Melanie, "Because you looked really scared when we woke up this morning." Suddenly the comforter on Melanie's bed became very interesting. "I was so scared that you hated me and I'm afraid that you might hate me now. But can I ask you a question?"

"Let me guess," Melanie paused, "you want to know why I was so upset yesterday?"

"Yeah, I do," Makoto looked at Melanie before looking back at the comforter, "but if you don't want to tell me, that's ok."

"No, I'll tell you. But promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Makoto lifted her head and looked in Melanie's blue eyes, "I promise."

Melanie smiled, "My family isn't rich they just like to pretend to be. The money that my family had, they spent on whatever they wanted. My parents would leave me home with people to take care of me, but sometimes it would just be me at home for days with just can food and bread."

Makoto could not believe that parents could act like that toward their own child. "How can they do that?"

"If no one knows, then it isn't wrong."

"But it is wrong."

Melanie smiled again. She was glad that she could tell this to someone. "Anyway…my parents have been like that for as long as I can remember. The day before I came here, I had come home from school to find my things packed." Melanie blinked back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Makoto again. "My parents said that as of now I was no longer their daughter. They said that all they were going to do was pay for the two years of school. I ju…" Melanie trailed off into tears.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Melanie. "You don't need them. You have a new family now. You have me." Melanie didn't say anything. Instead she climbed into Makoto's lap and laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "I don't have any parents."

"Really?" Melanie whispered.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was ten years old."

That sentence made Melanie feel really selfish. "I'm sorry Mako."

"Don't be. It's ok."

It did not take long for Melanie to cry herself to sleep. Makoto was in a struggle because she did not know whether to lay Melanie on her bed or just continue to hold her. Makoto picked the latter because she did not Melanie to be out of her arms just yet. After a while, Makoto shifted a bit. She found herself staring at Melanie. Makoto moved a couple loose strands of blonde hair out of Melanie's face and tucked them behind her ear. "She's so cute, sleeping like an angel," Makoto found herself blushing at that thought.

* * *

Thank you to the person who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Makoto could not believe that an hour had passed so quickly. It was then that Makoto decided to lay Melanie on her bed and cover her up because she had to get some studying done. As soon as that was done, she walked back to her desk and sat down. She tried to study, but her mind was drifting further and further away from history.

After another half an hour, Makoto gave up on studying. Her mind was not focused on school at all. So she decided that maybe she could go for a walk to try and clear her head. She left a note for Melanie to let her know that she would be back. She did not want her roommate to think that she left her too. As soon as that was done, Makoto left her room.

Makoto wondered around the dormitory before stopping at the St. Miatre's Student Council President's room. It took a couple of moments before Makoto knocked on the door. About a minute later, the door opened.

"Good afternoon Makoto," Miyuki said when she opened the door.

"Hi, I was won…wondering if I could get your he…help with something," Makoto stammered with nervousness.

"Sure, come on in." Miyuki was confused on what Makoto could be need her help with.

"Thanks."

Miyuki closed her bedroom door after Makoto was in her room. "What do you need? Because I'm sure that Melanie could help you."

"Actually that is why I am here." Makoto looked at the floor, "I don't think she can help with this."

Now, Miyuki was curious. She did not think that there would be a problem between Makoto and Melanie. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No!" Makoto blurted out. She looked up at Miyuki and asked, "Do you know why Melanie transferred to this school?"

"Yeah I do." Miyuki was glad that Melanie had told someone about her family life or at least the part that Miyuki knew of. "I was told so that I could help Melanie adjust."

"Well, you've done a great job," Makoto sarcastically said.

"It wasn't me who decided to put Melanie in your room. Your room was next on the list for a roommate."

"That's not a reason."

"Once I found out that she was going to be your roommate, I knew that she would be fine."

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yep," Miyuki said as she sat down on her bed. "You're the best roommate and friend a person could have. Even with all the problems Melanie had, I knew that she would be able to overcome them with your help."

Makoto sat down next to Miyuki, "Then why not just put her in your room?"

Miyuki looked at Makoto and stated, "That's because the student council president gets her own room."

"Whatever."

Miyuki laughed, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure what the problem is."

"Then just explain what's bothering you."

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "Melanie and I have become really good friends in a short amount of time. We have told each other things that no one else would know."

"Then what is wrong?"'

"I might have thought that Melanie was cute." Makoto said as she looked at her hands.

Miyuki sighed, "That's nothing." She was amazed that was the problem.

"No, it's not!" Makoto barked. "I can't concentrate with her around. I know that I don't like her in that sense because I already have someone I like."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't," Makoto said as she looked at Miyuki. "I like Haruka."

"Yeah, but so does everyone else."

"But I really like her."

"Ok, you like Haruka. It is ok to like Melanie too."

"How can I like Melanie?" Makoto shrieked. "I don't like her that way. I'm just her friend and that's all."

"But if you're just her friend, then why are you getting really upset?" Miyuki could tell that Makoto did have some feeling toward her roommate, but it was not up to her to tell Makoto that.

"Because you're accusing me of liking my roommate," Makoto pointed as she stood up.

"I didn't and look Makoto, you may not think you like her, but what happens when she gets a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Then how are you going to feel?"

"It isn't going to bother me."

"Fine then," Miyuki sighed. She knew that Makoto was too stubborn to listen to anything now.

Makoto turned to face Miyuki and said, "You're just saying that because you still love Shizuma."

Miyuki was stunned at the sudden change of subject, "Look, you come here to ask me for advice, and now you're saying that I love Shizuma. That's way off line."

"Look Miyuki, I don't love Melanie. I just want to be her friend." Makoto said as she walked towards Miyuki's bedroom door. "I'm sorry for bringing up Shizuma."

"Ok," Miyuki said in a soft tone.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Miyuki said as she stared at the floor.

"Bye," Makoto said as she shut the door.

Makoto did not mean to upset Miyuki, but all of what Miyuki said made sense to her. "I wonder if Miyuki's right. No, she couldn't be. I would know if I liked someone that much," Makoto thought as she walked down the hall. When she reached the stairs, she decided to head over to the Etoile Greenhouse to talk to Shizuma.

When Makoto got to the Etoile Greenhouse, she saw Shizuma watering the flowers. She stood outside the greenhouse for a few minutes because she was not sure why she was going to ask Shizuma, but Makoto decided it was probably a good idea to another opinion on her problem.

"Good afternoon, Etoile-sama!" Makoto happily said as she walked into the Etoile Greenhouse.

Shizuma turned to see Makoto, "Oh, good afternoon Makoto."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it about?" Shizuma asked. "I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy at the moment. Could you hurry a little?"

"Um, well, I have talked to Miyuki, but I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Yes?"

"If I tell you, you will keep it confidential?"

"Of course," Shizuma wondered what Makoto could possibly be telling her.

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "I keep thinking about Melanie."

"You do?" Shizuma asked as she sat the water can down.

"Not romantically or anything. I just keep thinking about her problems."

That confused Shizuma. She did not think that Melanie had any problems, but then again she had only briefly met the blonde-haired girl. "What are you talking about?"

"It just that Melanie told me about why she was here."

"Why is she here then?" Shizuma asked.

"Um, I would tell you, but I was promised not to say anything."

"That's ok." Shizuma said. "So where is Melanie?"

"She was asleep in her bed when I left."

"Then what's going on?"

"I thought that my roommate was cute."

"Ok, you think that she is cute." Shizuma did not understand how that could be a problem unless Makoto really liked Melanie.

"Bu-"

"So you like Melanie," Shizuma asked cutting Makoto off.

Makoto got really scared, "How did you know that Melanie is my roommate?"

"I'm the Etoile," Shizuma stated. "I know everything." She did not have the heart to tell Makoto that she had given the hint away that Melanie was her roommate. There was only one thing that Shizuma had left to ask. She looked directly at Makoto, "Do you like Melanie?"

"No!" Makoto instantly stated. "I don't like her. I just thought that she was cute."

"Makoto, that kind of means that you like her," Shizuma said.

Makoto sighed as she walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "I like Haruka, not Melanie. All Melanie is to me is a friend."

Shizuma walked over to the table and sat down in one of the other chairs. "Maybe you just are just feeling what best friends feel for each other, which just means that you don't like her in a romantic way."

"So what I'm feeling is just friendship?"

"Yeah, it is," Shizuma stated.

"But I have a lot of good friends and I haven't felt like this before," Makoto said as she suddenly found her hands to be very interesting.

"Just stop thinking about it."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I'm not sure, but you're going to have to find a way."

"Ok, I'll try."

"You said so that you haven't felt anything else like this for your friends before. Maybe this is something more than friendship." Shizuma had to tell Makoto that possibly because otherwise she would have just been lying to her friend.

"Well, I'm just going to go and think about this." Makoto said as she stood up. "Thanks for all your help."

"Sure," Shizuma said as she got up from table. She hoped that she was able to help Makoto, but she was scared that all she did was confuse the poor girl even more.

Makoto got up from the table, "Bye."

"Bye," Shizuma watched Makoto run out of the greenhouse. She was now a little behind schedule, but at least she hoped that she helped her friend.

Makoto left the Etoile Greenhouse more confused than ever. She decided that this was something that no one was going to be able to help her with. So Makoto decided to wonder around Astraea Hill in the hope that would help clear her mind.

* * *

Thank you to the person who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _note_

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Melanie woke up to knocking. She sighed when she saw that Makoto was not in their room. After a few moments, she got out of bed and opened the door. "Good evening Haruka," Melanie sleepily stated.

"I came by to see how you are," Haruka said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it."

"You sure?" She saw Melanie nod her head. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Melanie paused. "Please come in."

"Thanks."

"Why did you come here?" Melanie asked curiously. She did not think that Haruka would come to her and Makoto's room.

"Well, I heard from a couple of St. Miatre girls that something happened between Makoto and her roommate. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Melanie thought that everything had been fine, but since Makoto was not in their room, she was not so sure anymore.

"That's good." Haruka could tell that something was bothering Melanie, but she was not going to meddle in whatever it was.

"Um, Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you come to see Makoto or me?" Melanie had hoped that came out right. She did not want one of Spica princes to think that she was rude.

"I just came to make sure that everything was fine." Haruka looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:33 in the evening. "Oh, crap. I have to go. I'm so late."

"Then go," Melanie laughed at Haruka, who did not even bother to say goodbye.

Melanie closed the door to her dorm room and turned around to see something lying on Makoto's bed. Melanie walked over to the bed and picked up the piece of paper. It said:

_Melanie, _

_I'll be back later. Oh, and I'm not mad at you in case that is what you are thinking. I'll see you later. Bye!_

After reading the letter, Melanie put the note in her desk drawer. It made her happy that Makoto had left her a note. Once it was in the drawer, Melanie sat back down on her bed. She wondered where Makoto could have gone too. She figured that her tall, auburn-haired roommate would still have been there. After a couple of minutes, Melanie decided to go look for Michiru.

Melanie walked over to Le Rim Academy. She knew that Michiru would be there practicing her violin. On her way over, she thought about what she had told Makoto and why Makoto had left their dorm room.

"I wonder where Mako went," Melanie thought. "I hope she's ok. I don't think she is the type of person to just take off and go somewhere, but what if she really is mad at me." Melanie stopped walking for a few moments, before she shook her head, "That's not possible because she said that she wasn't."

When she got to Le Rim Academy, she walked into the school. She was not sure where to go, but decided to go down the left hallway. As soon as she turned to walk down the hallway, she saw Haruka with her arm around Michiru's waist.

"Oh, so you two are a couple," Melanie said as she surprised them.

"Um," Haruka couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"It's fine Haruka. I had a feeling though that Michiru might be your girlfriend." Melanie was laughing by this point. She could not help it since Haruka and Michiru both had surprised looks on their faces.

"Yes, Haruka's my girlfriend," Michiru nervously said. She was afraid of what Melanie might do now that she knew, but she was mostly afraid of her reaction.

"That's good," Melanie instantly replied.

"So what brings you here?" Michiru had not been expecting to see Melanie. She just wanted to enjoy a nice walk back to the dormitory with her girlfriend.

"I told Makoto," Melanie said as she looked at the floor.

"Really!" Michiru was shocked. She did not think that Melanie would have told Makoto so soon, but she was happy that she did.

"Tell Makoto what?" Haruka asked with a whiney tone. "I'm confused." She could tell that her friend and her girlfriend were keeping something from her.

"It is kind of a private matter," Melanie nervously said, "and I'm just not ready for everyone to know."

"Oh," Haruka could not help but feel embarrassed. She completely understood what Melanie meant. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have sounded so desperate to know."

"It's ok." Melanie felt that she could have told Haruka, but she did not think that the whole world needed to know.

"So do you want to walk back with us to the dormitory?" Haruka asked.

"You two go ahead." Melanie cheeks were bright red, "I think I interrupted your date."

"You didn't ruin anything." Michiru stated. "Ruka was late."

"That's because she was in my room before she left." Melanie blurted out. She had not meant for it to sound like Haruka might have been cheating on Michiru.

"No, I know." Michiru said. "She told me when she got here."

"Good."

"So are you sure you don't want to walk with us?" Haruka asked. "Because it's going to be dark soon?"

"Fine, I'll go with you guys." Melanie gave in because she did not know her way back in the dark.

The three of them walked out of Le Rim Academy and made their way back to the dormitory. Michiru gave Haruka a small peck on her cheek and went off first.

When they reached the dormitory, it was a minute to six and Michiru was able to slip through the gates. Melanie had found it a little odd that Michiru would go in alone.

"Haruka?" Melanie asked as she saw Haruka walked away from the gate.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you go in with Michiru?" Melanie asked as she was struggling to keep up with Haruka. "I would have been fine out here."

Haruka stopped, "It just wasn't because of you."

"Then what was it?"

"It was because we both agreed to keep our relationship as quiet as possible." Haruka stated. "We really don't want other people knowing, especially since…"

"Since?"

"Since Michi is from Le Rim and I'm from Spica. We're just afraid of what the reactions will be."

"Oh," Melanie said, "that makes sense."

"Haruka?"

"What?" She was getting tired of answering Melanie's questions.

"If it helps, you know that your secret is safe with me," Melanie said smiling.

Haruka stopped and turned to face Melanie. With a smile on her face she replied, "Thanks."

Melanie nodded as she watched Haruka turned around and start walking again. After about two minutes, they stopped at one of the cement walls. Soon, they started climbing up the wall, Melanie had to admit that she was scared of falling over, but then again it was possible that they could get caught in the act. Melanie would do anything she could to protect her friends secret, and she would not trade the friendship she had for the world.

* * *

It was a little shorter then some of the other chapters, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _note_

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Makoto could not believe that it had been three months since Melanie had transferred to the school. Those three months seemed to fly by for Makoto, who still was not sure about how she felt about Melanie.

Makoto was currently standing by the gate to the dormitory watching Melanie talk to Tamao and Nagisa. Makoto had been glad that her roommate was finally able to talk to other people and not be so dependent on her, but then again Makoto wished that Melanie was still dependent on her.

"Mako?"

She turned around to see Amane. "Where's Hikari?"

Amane smiled. She had been glad that her memory had come back since the accident. "I think she's with Yaya."

"And you are letting your girlfriend hang out with Yaya?" Makoto sarcastically asked. "The same Yaya that likes Hikari?"

"Well, yeah," Amane stated completely obvious to the way Makoto sounded. "Come on, Mako, they are best friends and roommates."

"I guess."

"What do you guess?" Someone asked as they walked toward Makoto and Amane.

Makoto sighed, "Nothing Rei."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on Rei. You don't have to be rude to Amane."

"What about Haruka?" Rei barked. She was one of the few Spica students that did not have a crush on either Amane or Haruka. She also was one of the few students that hated Amane.

"Haruka is my friend too Rei." Makoto did not want to fight with Rei over this again.

Rei resisted the urge to say anything back to Makoto. Instead she turned around and walked away.

Makoto leaned against the gate as she tuned out Amane. She did not want to hear about what happened last night. The reason being was because Makoto had already heard it five times and it was only 3:00 pm.

"Are you even listening to me?" Amane asked.

Makoto shook her head no, "I already know what happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do. You and Hikari went out yesterday. You two went to the movies, then wandered around, then went to dinner, and then came back here."

"Oh," Amane whispered, "I guess you do know."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then I'll just leave you to watching your crush," Amane said before she walked away.

Makoto was surprised that Amane said that. "I don't like Melanie." Makoto decided to keep on telling herself that.

Melanie turned her head when she heard her name. It did not surprise her to see Makoto staring at her. She was getting tired of her roommate watching her.

"Makoto!" Melanie growled as she walked over to her. She could not believe that Makoto would do this. "Mako!"

Makoto shook her head to realize that it was Melanie, "Oh, hi."

"How long have you been standing here?"

"What's wrong?" Makoto could tell that something was wrong with Melanie.

Melanie glared at Makoto, "You didn't answer my question!"

"A while." Makoto had to admit that she was a little scared of Melanie right now.

"Why?" Melanie barked. "Why are you watching me?"

"Because…because I worry about you." Makoto could not believe that she had said that.

"Well, I don't need you worrying about me!"

Makoto nodded. She was still in shock because of Melanie yelling at her. She did not think that Melanie could do that.

"Good!"

Makoto watched Melanie walk over to meet Kaname and Momomi. She did not know why Melanie would be associating with those two, but she did not want to find out.

Makoto turned around and walked into the dormitory. She did not want Melanie to yell at her again. "I wonder what has gotten into her," Makoto thought as she walked up the stairs. When she got to the top of the staircase she saw Hotaru and Minako holding hands. "So when did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Minako proudly said smiling.

"Really?"

Minako nodded, "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Hotaru nodded, "It is."

Makoto smiled, "Well, I'm happy for you two. Do Rei and Michiru know you guys are dating?"

Minako shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Why do we have to tell them?" Hotaru blurted out. "I mean I know Michiru is dating someone and she didn't tell me."

Makoto looked at Hotaru. She could not believe that Hotaru had said that, but then again Hotaru was becoming less shy. Makoto believed that Minako played a big part in that. "Well, I think you should, but I won't pressure you."

"Thanks," Minako and Hotaru said at the same time.

Makoto watched them walk off and then started to walk towards her room. As far as she was concerned, she just needed to be by herself.

When Makoto got to her room, she walked in and sat on the bed. She did not understand why Melanie was so upset with her. She could not believe what was happening.

"Is anyone in here?" Someone asked as they knocked on the door.

Makoto got up and answered the door to see her Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Minako, Hotaru, Ami, and Usagi. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we thought that you might want to talk about something." Rei said.

"Fine," Makoto closed the door to her room and said, "Rei's upset because I'm friends with Amane and Haruka."

Haruka laughed, "Yeah, well, I knew that."

"Me too," Makoto said as she sat down on her bed. "Oh, I wouldn't sit on Melanie's bed."

"Why?" Usagi asked as she sat down on Melanie's bed.

"Because she'll be upset."

"No she won't," Usagi whined.

"She will," Michiru said. "She's been acting different."

"Different how?" Setsuna asked only because she had not seen Melanie in a couple of days.

"She's not her happy self." Michiru looked at the bed. "She won't even talk to me anymore."

"She hasn't said anything to me either." Ami stated. "Is she upset about something?"

"I don't know," Makoto said.

"How can you not know?" Haruka inquired.

"Yeah," Minako said, "how can you not know?"

"Well, usually we talk before we go to bed about different things like school." Makoto said as she got up and walked over to the window. "She won't tell me anything and I just thought that she was tired."

"But?" Hotaru asked.

"What's going on with Melanie?" Haruka could not help but be worried about that girl.

Makoto looked out the window to see Melanie still with Kaname and Momomi. She could tell that the three of them were having a great time. "She snapped at me today."

"What!" The girls said at the same time.

"She did." Makoto said. "I'm just worried about her. So I was watching her."

"I would yell at you too." Minako said.

"But that's the thing," Makoto said as she turned around, "I've watched her before and she's never said anything."

"Maybe she feels uncomfortable now," Haruka said.

"That could be, but she could have just told me instead of yelling at me." Makoto blinked back tears. "I'm just worried because she's hanging out with Kaname and Momomi."

"She's allowed to hang out with whoever she wants!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but those two," Makoto whispered.

"You're just saying that because you don't like them," Haruka said.

"They aren't as bad as everyone thinks they are," Rei said.

"But Kaname and Momomi can get really mean." Setsuna stated. "So it's not everyone's fault to think of them that way. It's just their reputation."

"They actually are really nice," Minako said.

"You're only saying that because we have the room next to them," Rei stated.

"So?" Minako asked. "That shouldn't matter."

"Guys, what am I doing to do?" Makoto pleaded.

"It's completely obvious," Haruka said.

Michiru sighed, "Then what is it?"

"Mako has to go after the girl she loves," Haruka proudly stated.

"But I don't love her," Makoto said.

Ami shook her head, "You do and it's obvious."

"It is obvious to everyone except you and Melanie," Usagi said.

"Whatever," Makoto did not care what they said. All she knew was that she needed to figure everything out.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon teasing Makoto about loving her roommate. The more the teased Makoto, the more she came to believe it.

* * *

Thank you to xSojix for all of your help! Thanks to the people who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Strawberry Panic. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Makoto was getting really upset since everyone kept teasing her about Melanie. She was glad when everyone decided to leave at 10:30 pm. This meant that maybe she could get some studying done before she went to bed. That was until there was a knock on the door. Makoto just decided to ignore it.

"Makoto, can I talk to you? Please?"

Makoto did not know who would that could be. So she got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Rei. "What are you doing here?" Makoto asked. She was surprised to see her. "You just left."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Makoto could not help but feel like something was wrong. "Rei?"

Rei sat down on Makoto's bed and said, "I have to tell you something, but I would sit down first."

Makoto was confused, but she decided to sit down because she could tell that Rei was serious. "What is going on?"

"I saw something today when I got back to my room."

"What was it?" Makoto wanted to ask if she saw Minako and Hotaru, but decided to wait and see if that was Rei saw.

"Melanie."

"What?" Makoto barked. "What the hell was she doing?"

"She was with Kaname."

"But she has been hanging out with her and Momomi."

"Yeah, but they were kissing."

"What?" Makoto had been glad that Rei told her to sit down otherwise she might have fallen over in shock.

"I think that they might be dating, but I'm not sure."

Makoto did not want to believe it. She did not want Miyuki and the others to be right. "Are you sure? Because if you're no-"

"I'm sure," Rei said cutting Makoto off. "I'm sorry Makoto."

Makoto shook her head. "I thought that Kaname and Momomi were dating again."

"They are."

"Then what the hell is Melanie doing?" Makoto was confused. She did not understand why Melanie would be dating Kaname when Kaname is dating Momomi.

"I don't know, but I thought that you should know."

"Thanks," Makoto whispered. After a few moments of silence, Makoto asked, "Do you think that is why she isn't spending that much time with me?"

"It could be."

"If she really likes her, then it's just going to break her heart when she finds out about Momomi."

"Well, maybe you could ask Melanie if she is dating anyone. I think that you should probably go see Momomi and ask her before you talk to Melanie. Then you'll know for sure."

"Ok, thanks Rei."

"No problem," Rei quickly hugged Makoto, "but I have to go."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After Rei left, Makoto sat on her bed. She could not stop thinking about various things and they were all about her roommate, but Makoto could not help it. She was upset that Melanie would keep this from her and confused as to why Melanie would do this.

"I wonder where Melanie is," Makoto looked at the clock, "its 2:45 in the morning. She should have been back by now." Makoto laid on her bed. She could not take it anymore and left the room in search of her roommate.

Makoto walked downstairs to see Melanie sitting on the steps talking to Shizuma. She was not sure why Melanie was talking to Shizuma, but she did not really care. Makoto stood there for a few moments before she turned around and walked back upstairs.

Shizuma turned around and said, "Makoto where are you going? Because you can sit here."

Makoto stopped and said, "Well, if it's ok with Melanie."

"It's fine," Melanie said without looking at Melanie.

Makoto walked back down to where Melanie and Shizuma were. Makoto did not know what they were talking about, but she could tell that Melanie was upset about something.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go to bed, " Shizuma said as she started to feel the tension between Makoto and Melanie.

"Bye," Makoto and Melanie said at the same time.

They two of them sat there for a little bit. Neither one of them knew what to say. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

After about five minutes, Makoto said, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Melanie laid her head against Makoto's right shoulder, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok."

"I d…Mako?" Melanie nervously asked.

"What?"

"I t…something happened today."

"What happened?" Makoto had to ask even though she had already had a pretty good idea.

"K…Kaname…" Melanie blinked back tears.

When Makoto noticed this, she grabbed Melanie's hand and they walked up to their room. This was something that they needed to talk about in their room. She did not want to cause a scene in the hallway, especially since they were suppose to be in their room. When they got to their room, Melanie broke down and cried.

"Melanie, what did Kaname do?"

"She told m," Melanie shook her head. "I was dating Kaname."

"That's great," Makoto said even if it was not true. She did not want Melanie dating Kaname or anyone for that matter. She wanted to keep her safe.

"You're not mad?" Melanie hiccupped.

"No, I'm not," Makoto stated. "Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something, you will promise not to be mad at me?" Makoto was nervous about telling Melanie that she knew, but she could not keep lying to her.

"I promise." Melanie sniffled as she sat on her bed.

"Rei saw you and Kaname kissing." Makoto paused. "I know that you're dating Kaname."

"Why did she tell you?" Melanie was confused. She did not know why Rei would tell Makoto something like that.

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "Because I was worried about you and she thought that maybe that was the reason."

"Oh," Melanie said. She could not believe that Rei would do that, but she was glad that she had told Makoto. "Um, Mako?"

Makoto walked over and hugged Melanie, "Did you break up with Kaname?"

"She dumped me," Melanie sniffled, "because she's dating Momomi."

"So is this the reason that we haven't been talking as much?"

"Yeah, Kaname said not to tell anyone."

Makoto could not believe it, but then again that did sound like Kaname. She could not believe that Kaname had been able to manipulate Melanie into dating her and keeping it a secret. "But why would you date her when she is dating Momomi?"

"I knew that Kaname wasn't dating Momomi when we started going out."

Makoto did not know what else to say without Melanie finding out that she did not like the fact that she had dating Kaname. Instead of talking, Makoto hugged her roommate. It did not take long for Melanie to fall asleep.

When Makoto realized that Melanie had fallen asleep, she whispered, "Don't worry Melanie I'll protect you from Kaname. She won't hurt you again. You'll be safe from now on."

After Makoto said that, she laid Melanie on her bed and covered her up. Makoto stood there for a few minutes watching Melanie before she quietly left of the room. Makoto did not want to wake up Melanie. Once Makoto was out of their room, she walked to Kaname and Momomi's room. When Makoto got there, she knocked on the door.

"Makoto, what are you doing here at four in the morning?" Momomi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need to talk to Kaname," Makoto calmly said.

"Ok, hold on," Momomi walked back into the room and reemerged a few moments later. "She's sleeping."

"I don't care!" Makoto stormed into the room. Makoto had tried to be calm, but she could not help but lose her temper. "How the hell could you use Melanie like that?"

Kaname opened her eyes and said, "I see you found out about my relationship with Melanie."

"Yeah, I did! You were dating h…"

"Dating? She told you that we were only dating?" Kaname asked. "Because we were in a serious relationship. If you get wh…"

"You slept with her?" Before she even got an answer, Makoto punched Kaname.

"Yeah, I did."

"What?" Momomi exclaimed. She was shocked. "You told me that you just went out on a few dates not that you slept with her!"

"It was easy. I told her that I loved her and she gave in."

Makoto punched Kaname again over and over again until several Spica students, including Rei, managed to pull Makoto back. "Don't you ever come near Melanie again!" Makoto started to walk back to her room, but at the last minute darted down a hall and outside. She then managed to get over the cement wall and ran off. She needed to be alone to calm down before she went back to her room.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Strawberry Panic.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

When Melanie woke up later that day, she realized that Makoto was not there. At first she thought that Makoto might be mad at her, but then she realized that it was 1:15 in the afternoon. So Melanie decided to take advantage of her day off and catch up on a little more sleep.

Then she heard someone knocking on the door. She did not want to get up, but thought that it might have been Makoto since she did forget her keys a lot lately. When she opened the door, she saw Momomi.

"Hi," Melanie was really nervous as to why the other girl was here, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's ok," Momomi said. "I forgive you."

Melanie did not know why Momomi forgave her, but then again she was glad that Kaname had not ruined their friendship. "Then if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you actually."

"Ok, come on in." Melanie knew that this was not a good idea, but she knew enough to know that Momomi was serious. Once Momomi was in the room, Melanie closed the door and said, "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about Makoto."

"Oh," Melanie stated, "is she ok?"

"Well, earlier this morning Makoto came to mine and Kaname's room?"

"What was she doing there?"

"She kind of beat Kaname up."

"What?" Melanie did not think that Makoto would do that.

"Yeah, she lost her temper."

Melanie was not sure what to say. She could not believe that Makoto would do that. "Momomi?"

"I'm not sure where Makoto is," Momomi knew that Melanie was going to ask where Makoto was because she would have done the same thing if Kaname was missing too.

"Ok," Melanie was worried about Makoto.

"I'm going to go see how Kaname is. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Melanie said. "Momomi, are we still friends?"

"Of course we are." Momomi said as she hugged Melanie. "We are not going to throw away our friendship because of Kaname."

"All right," Melanie was glad that they had talked. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yep," Momomi said, "bye."

"Bye." Melanie said.

After Momomi left, Melanie paced around the dorm room. She was worried about Makoto. It only took five minutes before Melanie left the room. She had to find Makoto.

Melanie was running through the Astraea Dormitory when she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it," Michiru said as she got up. "Why are you running through the dorm?"

"I'm trying to find Makoto." Melanie frantically stated. "Do you know where she is?"

Michiru shook her head, "No, I don't. Sorry."

"I'm worried about her."

"Maybe Haruka will know where she is." Michiru saw Melanie nod. The aquamarine-haired girl just hoped that Haruka knew something about Makoto because Michiru did not like the scared look on her friend's face. "Come on, I'll help too."

The walk to Haruka's room was in silence. As much as Michiru wanted to know why Melanie was looking for Makoto, she knew better than to ask. It bothered Michiru because she wanted to help Melanie, but did not know how. Once they reached the room, Michiru knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door opened and Melanie said, "Haruka do you know wh…"

"Haruka is on the phone," Setsuna said as she opened the door the rest of the way. "Come on in."

"I didn't mean to assume you were Haruka," Melanie looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Setsuna noticed the change in Melanie's behavior and she could not help but think it was somehow connected to whoever Haruka was on the phone with. "It's ok."

Haruka saw Michiru and Melanie standing in the doorway. "Wh…Mako calm do…" Haruka waved at them so that they could come in the room obviously not hearing what her roommate had just said.

Melanie ran over to Haruka, "Ask her where she is."

Haruka sighed because she was just as worried as Melanie was about Makoto. She was not sure if Melanie knew what had happened with Makoto to make the auburn-haired girl so upset. There was only one thing that Haruka could do and that was hand the cell phone to Melanie.

"You need to try and calm her down. She's still upset."

Melanie quickly grabbed the phone out of Haruka's hand before saying, "Hi Mako!"

As soon as Haruka heard that, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand before running out of the room. She knew that Melanie needed to be able to talk to Makoto in private. She just hoped that Setsuna would know to leave the room too.

"Mako?" Melanie quietly asked. She was getting worried because Makoto had not said anything yet. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Makoto could not believe that Melanie thought she was the reason her roommate was upset. "You didn't do anything."

Melanie sat down on Haruka's bed and whispered, "But you're angry."

"I'm not mad at you." Makoto sighed, "I'm mad at Kaname."

"I didn't tell you everything." Melanie blurted out as she saw Setsuna leave the room. Melanie was not sure if she should stay or not, but she figured that Setsuna would have said something if she had to leave.

"Kaname told me." Makoto said. "I kind of b-"

"Beat the crap out of her," Melanie said cutting Makoto off.

"Melanie!" Makoto did not expect that sentence to come out of her roommate's mouth.

"Well, did you?"

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Momomi told me."

"What?" Makoto knew that she should have gone back to the room. She felt bad now for not being there. "She came to see you? Did she hurt you?"

Melanie smiled, "No she did not hurt me. She wanted to tell me what happened between you and Kaname."

Makoto had been happy when she heard that the two girls just talked. Now, the taller girl just wanted to see her roommate. "Melanie where are you?"

"I'm in Haruka's room on her phone. Why?"

"Can you meet me?"

"Of course I can," Melanie said without hesitation.

Makoto laughed, "Meet me outside the library."

"Ok."

"So I'll see you in a little bit then?" Makoto was so scared that Melanie was not going to come.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming back to the dorm?"

"I don't know yet." Makoto was afraid of what would happen if she were to go back to the dormitory.

"Oh," Melanie did not want Makoto to leave just because of her, "ok, I'll see you in a little bit."

Makoto smiled, "See you in a little bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Melanie ended the call, she ran out of the room, out of the dormitory, and to the library. All she wanted to do now was see Makoto.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry its short, but this was all I could think of. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Strawberry Panic.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Melanie ran out of the room, out of the dormitory, and to the library. All she wanted to do was see Makoto. It only took a few minutes, even though it seemed longer than that, before Melanie saw her. She was relieved to see that Makoto looked ok.

When Makoto saw Melanie, she smiled. She was glad that she had come. Makoto did not know why she was scared that she would not come. "Mel-" Makoto had been cut off when Melanie hugged her. That was one thing that she was not expecting. "Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hurting me."

"Oh," Melanie let go of Makoto, "I'm sorry. I was just excited to see you."

"It's ok."

"Mako?"

"Come on," Makoto said as she grabbed Melanie's hand and ran off.

Melanie did not know where they were going, but she truly did not care. When they finally stopped running, Melanie saw that they were standing in front of a lake. "It's beautiful."

"It's not the only thing," Makoto said was she watched Melanie walk up to the water's edge.

"What?" Melanie asked. She could have sworn she heard Makoto say something.

"Nothing," Makoto could not believe that she had said that out loud. She was glad that Melanie had not turned around to look at her since she was blushing.

"Mako, why are we here?"

"Because only a few people ever come here."

"Oh," Melanie said. It took a few minutes before she realized the reason they were here. "You're trying to hide."

Makoto nodded, "I'm afraid of what is going to happen."

"Why?" Melanie asked as she walked back over to Makoto.

"Because I could get expelled for fighting."

"What?" Melanie barked. "You ca…They can't do that!"

Makoto sighed. She usually did not see Melanie's angry side, but this time she was glad to see that her roommate was angry because it meant that someone still wanted her here. To Makoto that meant that there was at least a mutual feeling of friendship. "It's school policy."

"Screw school policy!"

"Melanie," Makoto paused, "it's the rules."

Melanie hugged Makoto, "But I don't want you to leave."

"What?" Makoto could not believe it. "Why?"

Melanie broke the hug and turned around, "Because yo…you're my best friend in the entire world."

"Really?" Makoto asked.

Melanie nodded as she walked back over to the water, "You mean a lot to me."

Makoto walked up right behind her, "Melanie?"

"What?" The blonde was so afraid of what Makoto might think.

Makoto was resisting the urge to turn Melanie around and kiss her. "Melanie, do you know why I acted the way I did?" She saw her roommate shake her head no. "It's because you're my best friend too and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why?" Melanie asked. She was wondering why Makoto said that. Then Melanie thought that Makoto might feel the same way about her that she did.

"Because you mean so much more than that to me."

Melanie gasped. That could not mean what she thought that meant. She was glad that her back was turned to Makoto.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist. "I really like you Melanie." Makoto took a deep breath and said, "I might even love you."

Melanie leaned against Makoto. She could not believe what Makoto had just said. "How do you always know the right time to say things?"

"I don't know." It was then that Makoto started to get scared and she let go of Melanie. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you want."

"Isn't what I want?" Melanie did not know how Makoto could even think that. "Of course this is what I want."

"Then why Kaname?" It was something that Makoto wanted to know.

"I don't know." Melanie said as she looked at the ground. "I think it was because I was afraid of what would happen and…"

"And?"

"And," Melanie took a deep breath and said, "I was falling for Kaname."

"What?"

"It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Ok," Melanie said as she walked away from Makoto.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked.

"Back to the dormitory."

"Oh," Makoto looked at Melanie, "ok."

Melanie turned around, "Mako, come on."

"I'm not going."

Melanie ran over to Makoto and grabbed a hold of her hand, "Come with me."

"No," Makoto shook her head, "I can't."

"I'm not going to let anything happen."

"But," Makoto was terrified to go back.

Melanie squeezed Makoto's hand, "Nothing is going happen."

"You don't know that."

Melanie nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because no one is going to let you leave."

Makoto sighed. As much as she wanted to believe that Melanie was telling her the truth, she knew better. This time though, Makoto decided that she was just going to have to trust what Melanie.

Melanie walked back to the dormitory with Makoto. She was glad that Makoto had decided to come back with her, but at the same time she was scared of what might happen.

* * *

Sorry that this took awhile to come out. I was busy with school and I couldn't think of what to happen next. So I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Strawberry Panic.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

When Melanie and Makoto reached Astraea Dormitory, they saw that the gate was shut. It was not a surprise since it was dark, but Melanie was hoping that she would not have to climb the cement wall.

"This sucks," Melanie said as she stared at the gate.

"No, it doesn't," Makoto stated as she started to walk away. "We just have to climb, or we can stay outside the dormitory all night."

Melanie smiled, "We could stay out."

"Nope, because you were the one that wanted in the dorms and," Makoto grabbed a hold of Melanie's hand, "that is exactly where we are going."

"But I don't want to climb over the wall."

"Oh well, you wanted to." Makoto was already in enough trouble, but staying outside was not an option for her. "You should probably go first."

Melanie nodded when she got to the wall. "You know that I am just a little upset with you right now, right?"

"Why would you be?"

"Because we have to climb the wall."

Makoto did not say anything as she pushed Melanie against the wall and kissed her. "Now you can't be upset with me, right?" She saw Melanie blush and slowly nod. "Good. Now climb." She could not help but laugh as she watched her girlfriend climb the wall.

* * *

Miyuki was on her way to Makoto's dorm room. She was beyond upset. All that Miyuki knew was that she had to talk to Makoto to find out what happened before Shion got to her. Once Miyuki got to the room, she saw Shizuma standing by the door.

"I take it that you are here for the same reason as me."

Shizuma nodded, "Yeah, except I don't think that I'm as mad as you are."

"Probably not," Miyuki said as she knocked on the door. "Why isn't it opening?"

"Because Melanie isn't there."

"I can see that!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I cannot believe that Makoto would do something as stupid as this!" Miyuki barked. "Do you realize that she can be expelled? Then all of my efforts will have been for nothing."

Shizuma looked at Miyuki and said, "What exactly have you been up to? Because I don't think it is fair that I haven't been told of this."

"When exactly would you have had time?"

"What?"

"You are either hiding or ditching the Etoile meetings!" Miyuki looked at Shizuma and stated, "Or you are with Nagisa? So when exactly do I have the time to explain everything to you, when I'm doing your job?"

Shizuma turned around and walked away. She did not need to deal with any of this right now.

Once Miyuki realized what she had done, she felt like she had betrayed her best friend, "Shizuma, wait!"

"Why?"

Miyuki ran to catch up with Shizuma, "Please wait."

Shizuma stopped, but she did not face her friend, "Why?"

"I'm sorry…I just put a lot of work into making sure that Melanie would fit into this school." Miyuki sighed. "All it took was Kaname to ruin everything."

Shizuma turned around and said, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure that I probably would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are not that cruel."

"I guess you're right." Shizuma grabbed a hold of Miyuki's hand and said, "What about getting some tea and talking over exactly what we are going to do with Makoto?"

"I have to talk to her before Shion does."

Shizuma started to laugh. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that she is busy with Kaname right now. After all, Shion is the closest thing to a friend Kaname and Momomi have."

"That is a good point."

"So, what do you say?"

Miyuki nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

With that said, Miyuki and Shizuma walked off to Miyuki's room. They were going to need to talk about this problem in solitude.

Makoto was glad when Miyuki and Shizuma left the hallway. She tugged on Melanie's hand and whispered, "They're gone. I can't believe that Miyuki is so upset."

Melanie walked ahead and opened the door to their dorm room. "You did cause violence to another student."

"Yeah, but Kaname had it coming," Makoto said as she walked into their dorm room. "Just exactly why did you have sex with Kaname?"

Melanie shut the door and said, "Why does it matter? It's over between me and her."

Makoto sighed, "Just tell me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Did you do it because you couldn't be with me?" Makoto was serious because she could not stand the thought of that.

Automatically, Melanie shook her head, "Why? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because that is what I'm thinking." She walked over to Melanie and said, "So I take it that wasn't the reason? Please tell me it wasn't."

"Of course it wasn't!" Melanie laughed. "You worry way too much."

"Sorry…it's just a habit."

"Well, habit or not, I think that it is cute."

Makoto sat on the bed and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Melanie walked over and sat down next to her. "I wonder when Miyuki is going to be back."

"Well, I'm thinking that it will be soon."

"That's true." Melanie laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "I talked to Momomi earlier today."

"You did?" Makoto was not too shocked by it.

"Yeah, we said that we were not going to let Kaname come in-between our friendship."

"That's good. I was kind of worried about that."

"Me too."

Makoto was scared of what might happen to her because she did not want to leave Melanie or Astraea Hill for that matter. She laid back on the bed and smiled when Melanie fell with her.

They were just enjoying each other's company when there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, Melanie got up and walked to the door.

"Melanie don't answer that."

"We have to," Melanie looked back at her girlfriend and said, "Because they know that we are in here."

"Fine," Makoto just wanted to spend whatever remaining time she had with her new girlfriend.

When Melanie opened the door, she saw Haruka. "I'm so glad to see you right now."

"Don't be because Miyuki is going to be back shortly. Everyone is looking for you, Makoto, and I'm here to take you to Miyuki…unless you want to wait for her here."

Makoto stood up and said, "No, I'll come with you."

"Is Kaname going too?" Melanie quickly asked.

"She'll be there," Haruka stated, "but she isn't going o be in as much trouble as Makoto is though."

Makoto walked toward Melanie. When she got to her, Makoto wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist from behind, "We'll go but I want to talk to Melanie alone for a little bit."

Haruka held back a smile when she realized that Makoto and Melanie are a couple. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

Makoto watched Haruka leave the room before she tightened her grip on Melanie. "I'm not sure what is going to happen."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does because I don't want to leave you here." Makoto let go of Melanie before she said, "I'm afraid of being expelled."

Melanie took that opportunity to turn around before asking, "Why?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go."

Melanie hugged her girlfriend and said, "Don't worry about it. If that happens, we'll figure something out."

"That is good to know." Makoto passionately kissed her girlfriend. She was not sure if she was going to be able to do that in a little while. "Should we go?"

Melanie nodded as she opened the door, "We are ready Haruka."

Haruka nodded, "Follow me then. I should warn you though that everyone is upset about this."

"We know that," Makoto said as she followed the taller girl. It scared her, but she knew that this was something she was going to have to face.

* * *

I know that it has been awhile since this story was updated, but I finally had some ideas for it. Let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Strawberry Panic.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

The walk to the student council room was difficult. That was because students from all three schools were lining the hallways. Melanie had a hold of her girlfriend's hand as they walked. She was really scared as to what may happen when they reached the room. Haruka turned around and said, "I think that they would like to hear Makoto's side of the story then Kaname's side of the story."

"Am I allowed in the room?" Melanie quietly asked. She did not want Makoto to have to go through this alone.

Haruka nodded, "Yes, you are under one condition."

"Which is?" Makoto was a little confused. She was not sure what the condition was, but she was sure that she would not like it.

"Melanie has to promise to not interfere with the proceedings in anyway."

Melanie nodded, "I won't."

"Good," Haruka said before she opened the door. "I didn't think that there would be a problem."

When Melanie walked into the room, she was led over to a seat by Shizuma. Melanie was not sure why she had to sit there, but figured that it was better than standing. She did not like it that Makoto had to stand next to Kaname. She also did not like the fact that Kaname was smirking at her. It seemed unfair although there had to be a method to this.

"Now," Miyuki stood up, "I think that we need to hear Makoto's side of the story."

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "It is important to know that I did what I did to stand up for my girlfriend."

Almost everyone in the room was shocked. They were not sure what to make of that information. It seemed to be too much for everyone.

"That is not good enough!" One Spica student shouted.

"I think that it is," Shizuma stated as she stood up. "I know that any of us would do anything to protect the ones that we love."

Melanie smiled. She was glad that people would say that. It seemed that people were more willing to listen to the Etoile then the actual student council members.

"Please continue Makoto," Miyuki said.

"Well, that night I was mostly concerned about protecting Melanie," Makoto said, even though everyone knew that. "She did not deserve what Kaname did to her and neither did Momomi." That was another statement that shocked the listeners. Although Makoto did not consider Momomi her friend, she was Melanie's friend and that was all that mattered. "Melanie and I had a weird relationship for the last couple of months. I never really left her side, but there was a considerable amount of space. I didn't understand why she was friends with Kaname and Momomi; however, I figured that there had to be a reason and I was content with watching her."

"Explain!" Shion exclaimed. "Explain why you punched a member of Spica student council."

Makoto took a deep breath before saying, "Kaname deserved it for what she did to Melanie."

Melanie wanted to say something to defend her girlfriend, but before she could stand up, she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked to that it was Shizuma. Melanie sighed because she could not do anything to help Melanie no matter how much she wanted to.

"Enough with Makoto's story," Shizuma said. "I think that it is time to hear Kaname's story."

Kaname smirked. She was more than willing, but she did not want to hurt Momomi. "Who wouldn't want to sleep with Melanie?

"Kaname!" Momomi exclaimed. "Just tell them, even if it is totally unlike you." Momomi knew her girlfriend and knew why Kaname had the relationship with Melanie. "If you don't say anything, I will."

Melanie giggled at gasps that were heard. She was glad that Momomi was willing to stand up for her.

Kaname sighed before saying, "Momomi and I had a fight, which caused us to end our relationship. It was then I started a real interest in Melanie, even though I already had an interest in her." She looked at Melanie before saying, "I never had the intention of hurting you, but I really wanted to make Momomi jealous and you were the one to do it."

That statement shocked everyone. Shizuma was fighting the urge to yell at Kaname. Melanie was shaking because she was upset. Makoto was doing a good job of resisting of her urge to punch Kaname again. Everyone seemed to have their eyes set on Kaname.

"You and Makoto should be ashamed of what you have done," Miyuki stated.

Kaname just nodded. She felt bad enough for ruining her friendship with Melanie, but she was glad to be back with Momomi. "I do feel bad about this…I guess I should have handled it better."

Momomi stood up and said, "I forgave both Makoto and Kaname already and I'm sure that Melanie forgave Makoto. I know that we are not going to let this come in between us."

Melanie knew that this time she had to say something. She stood up before saying, "I forgave Makoto and I will forgive Kaname in time, but it isn't going to be easy. I know that I was upset and Makoto was just protecting me." Melanie knew that she was not supposed to say anything, but this had to be done. "I need Makoto to stay here with me. If you make her leave, then she has nowhere else to go."

"Enough!" Shion barked as she stood up. "Makoto will leave by the end of the day!"

"She is not going anywhere." Shizuma replied. "There is no reason for her to."

"Makoto broke school policy," the Le Rim Student Council President, Chikaru, said. It was not in her nature to place judgment on anyone, but Makoto did break the rules.

"If Makoto goes, then Kaname goes too!" Miyuki stated. "Kaname might not have thrown the punch, but she was the one who instigated the fight."

Melanie did not want that to happen, but knew that was not her decision. She was glad when they were dismissed from the room. She walked outside the room and saw even more people.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

"Makoto may be expelled for what happened."

"That isn't fair!" Michiru said as she grabbed a hold of Haruka's hand.

"What happened to keeping that a secret?" Melanie asked.

"We decided that we were tired of keeping our relationship a secret," Haruka said smiling. "Besides it is time that all the girls know who I belong to."

Melanie was going to say something until she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "I guess you two can know my secret too."

Makoto laughed, "Everyone knows our secret."

"So how long until you know?" Haruka did not want to see her friend leave, but knew that was what the decision would be.

"It depends on how long Miyuki can hold her argument for me. I think that Shizuma is fighting for me too." Makoto wondered how long Miyuki and Shizuma could hold their argument.

"I'm sure that you two want to be alone," Michiru said before she and Haruka walked away.

Melanie slowly nodded as she felt Makoto let go. As soon as she did, they ran out of the dormitory and back to the area where they had confessed their feelings. It seemed like the perfect place to go since both of them wanted to be alone with each other.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. It depends on how the next chapter goes. Let me know if you think Makoto should stay or leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Strawberry Panic.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Once the young couple reached the lake front, Melanie collapsed on the ground. She had never run so fast or for an extended amount of time, but they both wanted to be sure that no one had followed them.

"I am hoping that Miyuki will let you stay," Melanie said as she tried to catch her breath. "I don't want you to not be here with me."

"Me too," Makoto sat down on the ground, "but if that does happen we can find a way to make this work."

"I am really glad that you stood up for me."

"You needed that."

They sat there on the grass for a few minutes before Makoto passionately kissed her. The two girls did not care about anything other than showing each other how much they mean to one another.

* * *

"You need to understand that if you have Makoto expelled that she will have no place to go!" Miyuki yelled. She had been at this for a little over an hour and Shion was not backing down.

"I don't care!" Shion was furious at this whole situation. She wanted this controversy over with, but she also was not backing down. "Makoto needs to pay for what she has done! As the precious Miatre Student Council President you should know what the punishment is for fighting!"

Shizuma sighed as she walked back into the Student Council Room. "We know what the consequences are for this. You are going to force us to have Makoto expelled then you will have to deliver the same punishment to Kaname."

"That isn't fair!" Shion was annoyed. She was not letting her student council dissolve because of this. "Makoto threw the first punch! Therefore, Kaname was just defending herself!"

Miyuki rubbed her temples as she felt a migraine coming on. "Look, we need another opinion on this."

"Who would you like to give that opinion, Miyuki?" Chikaru wanted this decision to be over with as quickly as possible.

"Yours," Miyuki looked at the Le Rim Student Council President, "because we don't know how you feel on the situation. Do you have a different idea?"

"I do, but I am not sure how you will feel about it," Chikaru said as she stood up.

"Just tell us!"

Chikaru nodded at Shion. She did not understand why the blonde-haired president had to be so rude. "I think that we should give them a probation of sorts."

"That is a good idea." Shizuma was glad that someone had come up with a rational idea. "How would one go about this?"

"Since Makoto and Kaname are to blame for this we would have to make them help out around the campus."

"Chikaru that doesn't seem good enough," Miyuki liked this idea, but if that was the extent of it, then the other council president's idea was not good enough.

"I don't know exactly how it will work," Chikaru suddenly did not like being at the center of attention, "but we need to make sure that they understand what they did was wrong. I know that Makoto was just looking out for Melanie and I am positive that Kaname would have done the same for Momomi."

Shizuma was catching onto the idea, "Maybe if we have them be responsible for cleaning the grounds. I am sure that the horse stables could use a good cleaning and I know that the greenhouse always needs help."

Shion was not happy because she wanted Makoto out of Astraea Hill. "I don't agree with this!"

Miyuki shook her head, "At this point Shion it does not matter. We have to come up with a fair punishment since I don't want Makoto homeless and you don't want to lose Kaname."

"Maybe we could have them room together."

Miyuki thought about that for a moment before saying, "You know that is a good idea."

"We could still have them clean the grounds, the stables, or whatever else we see fit." Chikaru was happy that this idea was being taken seriously. "I think that this probation period needs a time limit."

Shizuma nodded, "It does. I think that this is the best way to keep them both here, but at the same time they understand that this is their last chance. Shion what do you think?"

"If that is the plan, then I will go along with it." Shion wanted to protest more and get her way, but she knew that if the Etolie agreed to this then there was no reason to fight. She knew that she would just have to get Makoto expelled a different way. "What are the terms of this probation?"

"That is something that we need to discuss before we call them back in," Miyuki stated as she got out a piece of paper and a pen. "I think we need to all come up with ideas and meet back here in an hour to discuss them."

The four girls in the room nodded before heading off in different directions. Miyuki was going to make sure that this punishment would be one that other students feared.

* * *

When Melanie opened her eyes, she smiled. She did not want to get up since laying with her head on her girlfriend's bare chest was enough to handle. She did not want to head back to school to find out the punishment.

"Melanie we have to go back," Makoto quietly said. She knew that her girlfriend had been awake for a few moments.

"I don't want to," Melanie said as she sat up. "I want to stay here with you. I don't want to go back and loose you."

Makoto sighed. She was caught between agreeing with her girlfriend and going back to the dorms. "But if we go back to the dorms then we would be comfortable the next time."

Melanie turned bright red before whispering, "I thought we were comfortable."

The auburn-haired girl laughed. "We do need to get dressed and get a shower or two in before Miyuki comes looking for us."

"That is true." Melanie got up and started the search for her clothes. She had been planning on taking her time, but that did not work out so well.

"Makoto! Mel-" Haruka stopped in the middle of her sentence at the sight of a half naked Melanie. "Who would have thought that you two would jump straight to this?"

"Haruka!" Melanie finished pulling up her uniform and then ran over to hide behind Makoto. "Tell her to go away."

Makoto laughed at her girlfriend's shyness. "Really, Ruka, if I wanted you to know what we were doing then I would have called you."

"It isn't like I meant to walk in on you two getting dressed!" Haruka shook her head. "That wasn't what I came here for."

"Then what did you come for?" Melanie said as from behind Makoto. She was too embarrassed to even look at Haruka.

"That Miyuki and Shizuma want to see Makoto." Haruka felt her heart break when she saw the defeated look on her friend's face. "Maybe it isn't a bad thing. Maybe they need you to explain everything again."

Melanie wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist, "Maybe we should just stay here."

"Nope, we are going." Makoto tried to sound confident, but it just wasn't working. "But I am going to take shower before I talk to them."

"Me too," Melanie blurted out. She was glad that she was still hiding behind Makoto because she turned four shades of red.

Makoto laughed, "Can you run back and tell them that we will meet with them in an hour?"

Haruka nodded, "Sure, but I think they want to talk to you alone."

"I don't care about that."

Haruka agreed before running off. She was happy to see that this incident did not ruin their relationship. In fact, Haruka was positive that their new relationship would be just as strong if Makoto did not attend this school anymore.

After a few more minutes, Melanie let go of her girlfriend. She was scared for what could happen, but knew that she had to be strong for Makoto. "I suppose we should go back and get ready."

"Yeah," Makoto said before grabbing her hand and running off to the dorms.

* * *

Miyuki sighed when she saw Haruka walk into the Student Council Room. "Where is Makoto?"

"She said that she would meet you two in an hour." Haruka did not know why she was running around chasing Miatre students when she should have been chasing Kaname. "Why am I the one that has to go find them?"

Miyuki sighed again, "Because they trust you. If I sent Shizuma, Nagisa, or even Tamao, you know they would let them get away on purpose. I knew that you would be able to deliver the message."

"Oh," Haruka said as she sat down at the table. "I am sorry for my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it," Miyuki stated. She was getting tired of everyone constantly questioning her. "So what do you think the two love birds are doing?"

Haruka smirked, "See I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"What are we talking about?" Shizuma asked as she entered the room.

"I want to know what the two love birds are doing."

"Miyuki, you can't just go around asking that."

"I just did." Miyuki was getting tired of not being kept in the loop about these things. "How am I suppose to know if my careful planning worked?"

"Don't tell me that you played matchmaker?" Haruka laughed, "Because that would be hilarious."

"I didn't mean too," Miyuki sighed and began to tell Haruka everything that she had done.

* * *

After Melanie was done with her shower, she got dressed and sat on Makoto's bed. She was nervous about everything. In fact, Melanie was mentally preparing herself for the worse. She was not sure how she could deal with a new roommate and not being able to have Makoto by her side every day.

"What are you thinking about?" Makoto asked as she put on her jeans.

"Everything," Melanie looked up at her girlfriend, "because I don't want to lose you."

Makoto sat down next to Melanie, "You are not going to lose me so stop thinking that. I wouldn't have let our relationship go to the next level if I thought that we wouldn't be together after this."

"Really?"

"Really," Makoto leaned in and kissed Melanie. She knew why her girlfriend felt insecure about this, but she was not going to let the woman she loved get away from her. "Now I have to find a decent shirt and grab some shoes and then we should probably go."

"Yeah," Melanie watched her girlfriend run to the closet to find something. After that talk, she felt better. Now she was sure that they could face anything.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked as she watched Melanie get off the bed and straightened out her yellow sundress.

"As ready as I will ever be."

Makoto smiled as she took Melanie's hand. They left their room and walked to the Student Council Room in silence. Neither of them had anything more to say because now this was out of their hands.

* * *

I know that it has been awhile since I updated this story, but I am really trying to finish it. I am thinking about going back through and revising each chapter. So if there is something you want changed or something that you think could be added, just let me know. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Strawberry Panic.

"talking"

_**Is it friendship or is it love? Or is it both?**_

* * *

Makoto stopped right outside the door. "Melanie whatever happens I just want you to know that none of this was your fault."

Melanie smiled, "I know that." As she walked into the Student Council Room and was surprised to see that there were only three people in the room. "This can't be good."

"Sit down Melanie," Miyuki stated. She originally did not want her here, but decided that it might be a good idea. "Is Makoto with you?"

"I'm right here," Makoto said as she walked through the door. "This can't be good."

"That's what I said!" Melanie blurted out. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," Miyuki replied.

"Please sit Makoto," Shizuma politely said. "Haruka if you could please leave."

"I'm leaving," the tall blonde said as she stood up. She did not want to leave, but she knew better to irritate Miyuki and Etolie.

Makoto sat down next to her girlfriend before saying, "If it is just you two here then that is not a good thing. So when do I have to be off the grounds?"

Melanie looked at her girlfriend and then back at Miyuki. "Please tell me that is not what the decision was. Please tell me that you didn't let Shion get her way!"

Shizuma smiled, "No we didn't let her win this fight. In fact the next time you see Chikaru I would give her a hug for what she has done."

"What did she do?" Melanie was curious and yet nervous at the same time.

"With her help we came up with a punishment for Makoto and Kaname." Miyuki took a deep breath before saying, "Chikaru agreed with Shizuma and I that Makoto did not need to be expelled for what had happened. With that in mind, we came up with a plan and a contract that will need to be signed."

"That is fair," Makoto stated. "What is this contract?"

"Basically it is like probation," the Etolie said, "since you are going to be given until the end of this school year."

"You and Kaname will not be allowed to have any fights with each other or any other student." Miyuki could tell that this was going well, but she was sure that would be over soon. "You two will be responsible for making sure that the grounds of Astraea Hill are cleaned. You and Kaname will also be responsible for keeping the Etolie Greenhouse looking professional, which means keeping it cleaned, organized, and being responsible for the flowers."

"Is she allowed to have help? Because I like the greenhouse and would be honored if the Etolie would let me help too."

"Of course you can help if you like," Shizuma felt honored that she was asked first. "Just make sure that you don't kill the flowers."

Melanie smiled, "I'll try not to."

Miyuki wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Another part of this is that you will have to take care of the horses, their stables, and everything that needs to be cleaned. Also, you are on duty for anything that I see fit."

Makoto nodded because she did not see anything wrong with this. She was not just going to give Chikaru a hug, but maybe get her flowers or something. "Is there anything else?"

Miyuki smirked, "Actually there is."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about rooming with Kaname?"

"Isn't that just asking for trouble?" Melanie was bothered by this because she knew that Kaname would not like this idea. "Because Kaname isn't going to want to leave Momomi and I don't want to leave Makoto."

Shizuma laughed at how serious Melanie was. "Miyuki is just kidding. She wanted to make them room together, but she agrees that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"That is everything that I have to do?" Makoto was ecstatic. She wanted to show the student council that they had made the right decision. "When would I start my duties?"

Miyuki smiled, "Tomorrow morning."

"What time?" Makoto needed to know, but she figured that she would just get up at five and start her new daily routine.

"That I am not sure of." Miyuki thought for a few moments before saying, "I am sure that it won't matter since this will take up almost all of your free time."

"Then I will start early."

"I will call you to let you know if I need you for anything."

Makoto nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"You are free to leave now." Miyuki watched the couple excuse themselves and then exit the room. She had never been so happy to be done with student council president duties.

"Miyuki you forgot to let Makoto sign the contract," Shizuma said once the door was shut.

"No, I didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not planning on having her sign that because it will just be a way for Shion to get what she wants."

"Isn't she going to do that anyway?"

"Most likely, but without the contract no one is going to believe her." Miyuki stood up and said, "Besides you do really think that Kaname had to sign it? I'm pretty sure that Makoto will be the only one keeping up her end of the deal."

"Do you want to go get some tea?"

Miyuki smiled, "What about Nagisa?"

"I'll see her tomorrow," Shizuma stood up and said, "besides she had something planned with Tamao and my best friend needs me today."

"Tea would be wonderful," Miyuki said as she followed Shizuma out of the room.

* * *

As soon as the girls were out of the room, Melanie hugged Makoto. "I'm so glad that you don't have to go anywhere."

"Me too," Makoto smiled. "I just hope that I am not going to be doing all of the cleaning by myself."

Melanie let go of Makoto, "You won't because I will be there to help you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to," Melanie grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "besides I get to spend time with you this way."

Makoto smiled again as she led them back to their room. She was happy that she was not going to be expelled, especially since she was so sure that was what was going to happen. When the two girls reached their room, they saw all their friends standing outside of their door. Makoto was so glad to have so many people that cared for her. "Hi guys," Makoto said as she opened the door to her room.

"So what happened?" Usagi quickly asked.

"Makoto isn't going anywhere," Melanie stated. "I know you all came here to get the details, but nothing is different from earlier. So if you will excuse us, I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"I'm glad that Makoto is staying here," Amane said as she walked into the room. "Miyuki told me that you are suppose to help clean."

Makoto nodded, "What time do I need to be at the stables?"

"I think seven would work just fine." Amane smiled, "I'll just leave you two girls alone. Good night."

"Night Amane," Melanie said. "Everyone can talk to her tomorrow. We have had a rough day. Good night everyone."

"Good night," all of the friends said before they left.

Makoto quickly closed and locked their door before anyone else decided to come by and talk to them. "So I guess tomorrow morning I will be cleaning before school starts."

"Yeah, but that is tomorrow and all I want to do right now is cuddle up with you," Melanie said as she laid down on Makoto's bed.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Makoto said as she walked over to the bed. Once she got there, she leaned down and kissed Melanie, "I don't think that you will be sleeping much tonight."

* * *

I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully it won't be so long between updates again. Please review!


End file.
